Pointing Out Contradictions at the Speed of Sound
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: A guy who finds love in taking every step on high-speed runs finds himself proving others innocent, A guy who finds hatred in most everything around him finds himself proving others guilty. A young genius finds himself looking down on them from behind a gavel. Inspiration knows no boundaries. Rated T just incase (court knows no boundaries, either).
1. Prologue

"I'm telling you this as a fact, Tails," Sonic asserted, looking his young friend dead in the eye. "That rock you painted isn't going to be there."

"Yes, it will, Sonic!" Tails argued back, subconsciously close to making fists. "It'll still be waiting there."

This was merely the middle of the bickering that bounced between the two as they anxiously paced their ways toward the specific green corner of a specifically greener park. Tails had spotted, out of the corner of his curious eye, a stone that was so suspiciously similar to a Chaos Emerald that he almost believed it could have been one with the color merely drained from it. Alas, it was later revealed through a test that it held not even a shred of magnetic energy, let alone something that could get a certain ebony hedgehog… and just about everyone else, for that matter… from one spot to another with just a duo of words. However, Tails's mind soon spawned another hypothesis. One he hoped with all his heart was absolutely wrong.

This pathetic stone had no potential of tricking anyone, right?

And alas… as the duo of buddies approached that curb, the stone's brilliant gold still stood out like a sore.

To mask the disappointment, Tails put on a mask of confidence and boasted "You will suck down the penalty, Sonic… and you will like it!"

All other questions flying out the window, Sonic asked "...What's that from?"

"Simply a name change in a quote boasted by my favorite judge," Tails smiled. "…Hey, if you think that's good, the defense attorney that's usually in the judge's cases said something like 'You're lying, dammit, and I can prove it!' once."

"What kind of courtroom is this?" asked Sonic.

* * *

Somewhere across town… nearer to an actual courtroom… a certain ebony hedgehog, glazed with the usual glaze of "What the hell even is life?", paced down an alleyway. Said alleyway was an unexpected haven of sorts… or it could have been some shade after a long stretch of sunlight. Whichever definition you want.

Whyever he was out there… and whatever was anything, for that matter, had escaped even Shadow the Hedgehog's mind… the mind of the actor himself.

What finally got him to open his eyes ever so slightly was the ever-so bright _wisdom_ that flew from the open window!

"Our job is to find truth," a deep and solemn voice asserted to some unknown being. "No matter how painful it may be."

Later than sooner, Shadow, in short, was still in that alleyway.

* * *

 **Author's note: You can actually thank a fan of mine who goes by the name of Oceanic Coral for this little story's idea. She asked me what series OTHER than Mario I would write a Sonic crossover with. And it instantly dawned on me: Ace Attorney is a series that I've fallen in love with, too. As soon as I stated my answer… I knew. So… what do you think of this actually coming into being?**


	2. Preface to Chip's Trial

Snow was dancing at the next point in time. The year had begun with those first couple of months of reaching back in hopes of recatching the jollier times. Now, the white stuff was just unwelcome.

Well… at least it made one hedgehog want to stay in the courthouse, which seems strange out of context.

In one room, said hedgehog was practically sweating rings. Or so it felt.

One moment, he thought he'd be running out his days on the wide open hills, cracking eggs and making them boil in their spots.

But at this present moment, he was grasping onto a manila folder as if it was the handle above a chasm of darkness.

He didn't even know why, but… there were certain shoes that even his bright red and buckled ones couldn't outmatch. He was even wearing a TIE, of all things.

But most importantly, he'd switch someone on death row with someone who actually had a sin on their back.

* * *

In another room, another hedgehog's lungs were practically chuckling already. It wasn't so much the snow that made this courthouse so comfy. He never thought he'd be here… and that made it even more of a pleasant surprise. A manila folder practically almost slipped from his fingers several times.

He never thought he'd be wearing a suit quite so warm in color, but hey. It was something once only seen in nightmares that would be donning him as he filled a certain pair of shoes.

Seeing somebody get what they deserved was something he had hoped wouldn't be such a constricting experience… but hey, this was somehow even more exciting.

Because he knew one thing for sure: brawn is sometimes the only answer, but brains can do everything and then some AND take someone's ego from them all in one sweeping moment.

* * *

A certain bright-eyed fox was already waiting on the podium. Never before had he felt so tall! He felt like the king of the world!

And he was still absorbing the last increments of the surprise that came washing toward him when he had first read the names of this case's defense attorney and prosecutor. He didn't see himself using the term "fate" too much, but OH boy, was it the epicenter now.

* * *

In this first case, it was to be discovered whether Chip was really the one who poisoned victim Ray the Flying Squirrel and sent him into a coma.

Of course, nobody really expected this trial to start with Sonic, attorney at law, shouting "SHADOW?!" at the top of his lungs.

Nobody expected Prosecutor Shadow to shout "SONIC?!" at the top of his own.

It was topped off with both of them looking up and shouting "TAILS?!"

One little story ties into another, one by one. The formalities could only last for those few seconds, though. They all had to get down to business.


End file.
